Cytokines are small cell-signaling molecules that are secreted by numerous cells and are a category of signaling molecules used extensively in intercellular communication. Cytokines regulate key cellular functions, including differentiation, proliferation and apoptosis/anti-apoptosis.
Many cytokines mediate stimulation by first interacting with a relatively high affinity cytokine receptor chain, usually designated “a,” followed by a relatively low affinity interaction with a receptor chain that is shared among different cytokines, a shared receptor chain. Binding of a cytokine to the first high affinity receptor creates a composite surface that the shared receptor chain can then bind.
Interleukin-4 (IL-4) typifies such cytokines. The primary binding chain of IL-4 is IL-4 Receptor α(IL-4Rα). The IL-4/IL-4Rα complex serves as a ligand for the second component of the IL-4 receptor, γc. Additionally, the IL-4/IL-4Rα complex serves as a ligand for the interleukin-13 (IL-13) Receptor α1 (IL-13Rα1). Unlike IL-4, IL-13 does not bind to IL-4Rα however, IL-13/IL-13Rα1 complex binds does bind to IL-4Rα.
Because IL-4 and IL-13 can signal through distinct receptors, it can be postulated that they are be able to activate different signal transduction pathways. Indeed, γc activates the tyrosine kinase Janus kinase 3 (JAK3), whereas IL-13Rα1 activates Tyk2 and JAK2. Activated JAKs mediate the phosphorylation of the cytoplasmic tail of IL-4R on conserved tyrosine residues that serve as docking sites for proteins containing Src homology 2 (SH2) domains. Three closely clustered tyrosine residues serve as docking sites for signal transducer and activator of transcription 6 (STAT6), a transcription factor selectively coupled to the IL-4Rα chain. The binding of IL-13 to IL-13Rα1 also activates STAT6 through the binding of IL-4Rα by IL-13/IL-13Rα1 complex.
In addition to STAT6, IL-4 recruits and activates IRS-2. Structure-function analyses have revealed that a tyrosine residue [Tyr497, part of the insulin/IL-4R motif (I4R)] on the transmembrane domain of IL-4Rα is necessary for the docking of IRS-2 to IL-4Rα after IL-4Rα has been activated by IL-4. JAK1 and JAK3 then phosphorylate IL-4Rα-bound IRS-2. The activation of IRS-2 leads to the activation of phosphoinositide 3-kinase (PI3K) and the downstream protein serine/threonine kinase Akt, a pathway that is thought to mediate growth and survival signals in many cell types. Indeed, this pathway is important in IL-4-mediated growth in cells expressing the type I IL-4R (NK cells, T cells, and B cells).
Although IL-4Rα is ubiquitously present, γc, but not IL-13Rα1 is found on T cells, natural killer (NK) cells, basophils, mast cells, and most mouse B cells (most human B cells express both γc, and IL-13Rα1). Consequently, IL-4, but not IL-13, promotes the differentiation of naïve T cells into TH2 cells, and IL-4 appears much more important than IL-13 for the induction of mouse IgE responses.
Some bone marrow-derived cells, including macrophages and dendritic cells, express both γc and IL-13Rα1 and consequently respond to both IL-4 and IL-13. Differences in the relative abundance of these two receptor subunits on different subpopulations of these cells may account, in part, for their relative responsiveness to IL-4 versus IL-13. IL-13Rα1, but little or no γc subunit, is found on most non-bone marrow-derived cells, including smooth muscle and epithelial cells; consequently, IL-4 has no inherent advantage over IL-13 in stimulating these cells.
In the early 1990's, clinical trials were performed utilizing IL-4 to treat cancer. It had been observed that IL-4 induces growth arrest and apoptosis in leukemia lymphoblasts in vitro. These observations were confirmed in experiments with human leukemic cells engrafted in immunodeficient mice. Unfortunately, the clinical usefulness of IL-4 is limited by the pleiotropic activities of the cytokine including renal, hepatic, neurologic, and gastrointestinal toxicities as well as vascular leak syndrome, which is associated with binding of IL-4 to non-hematopoietic cells. Thus, the use of “wild-type” IL-4 as a therapeutic is limited by its capacity to bind cell types that cause undesirable responses.
Consequently, a need in the art exists for molecules with increased selectively for one receptor relative to another; using IL-4 as an example, increased selectivity for γc relative to IL-13Rα1 can be advantageous or vice a versa.
Furthermore, some toxicity associated with the use of wild-type cytokines can be the result of the administration of high doses. Thus, molecules which can achieve activation of the desired shared receptor with lower doses would also be advantageous.
Accordingly, the instant invention addresses these and other needs in the art.